Belgian Chocolate
by Shadow Flame 777
Summary: Belgium asks Lovina a couple of innocent questions. Belgium x Fem!Romano; Nyotalia. Yuri FTW!


"Hey Lovina?"

"Mm?"

"Remember when you asked me to kiss you when you were little?"

Lovina blushed and her hazel eyes looked down. The representation of Southern Italy sat on the floor while leaning against the couch, being too lazy to use it in the way it was actually used for. Her lips tugged into, what Bella thought, was the most delightful frown. Her own lips formed into their signature cat smile.

"Yeah," Lovina whispered before taking a small bite of her chocolate (from Belgium of course). The bar made a slight popping sound when it broke.

Bella just stared at her while the Italian slowly and awkwardly ate her dark chocolate bar. Bella didn't always have the opportunity to see her appearance fully without hearing Lovina grumbling about Germany taking her sister out for a date or prying the other's woman's hands from Antonio's neck. Her wavy auburn hair framed her face while her curl swirled itself in the air defiantly; her hazel eyes appeared to be gold, and her olive skin seemed to have a subtle glow to it. She could see the outline of her curves in the faint light of the lamp in the corner. Her legs were crossed and it showed her full thighs. Because of the lack of silence due to the nation's tendency to be as loud as possible, Bella thought it was very wonderful to see the boisterous girl like this; Lovina looked so bashful and even shy. Though she didn't mind the noise that came with her, it was nice. The stillness was so rare, so valuable. It was quiet, good quiet; the kind that feels comfortable and refreshing.

Unfortunately, Lovina did not feel the same way.

_Why the hell does she keep-a staring at me?! It's bad enough that she brought up that I wanted her to kiss me when I was little, but she just keeps STARING! _She could never bring herself to be mad at her though. All throughout her life, Bella never paid any mind to her cursing or scolded her for anything or any other of her unusual habits. She never compared her to her sister Feli, not to anyone. She could tell things to her she could never tell that idiota Spain (he was far too dumb for that or on a voyage to the New World anyway), and would listen with no judgment whatsoever.

So why the hell did she bring this up?!

"I gave you a kiss on the cheek, but never one on the lips."

"…**Yeah**, I remember-a that."

"You were so cute and flustered~!"

"H-H-How else would you expect me to react?!"

"I don't know, perhaps you'd yell again, '¡Bésame! ¡Bésame! Kiss me, Baby, kiss me!'"

"I-I was like-a nine okay? Why the hell did Le Spain teach me that, anyway?! That was literally the FIRST THING he taught-a me!" Lovina yelled while crossing her arms over her chest.

She blamed Spain for this. It was his fault she looked like a fool to the only woman she cared about—!

"There's nothing wrong with wanting another girl to kiss you," said Belgium, leaning closer to the other woman. "I'm a lesbian you know."

"Yeah. I can tell."

"Mmm?"

"You literally have cats everywhere," said Lovina while ignoring the ticklish feeling of one's tail ghosting her neck as it crawled on the couch behind her. "You have this cat, smirk, thing, and have a festival honouring cats and wear cat ears. It's-a fucking obvious."

The blond laughed, her small, pearly fang-like teeth seemed to sparkle.

_She's so much like a cat it's scary, _the other female thought as Bella leaned forward, quite, **quite close **to her and placed her hands on either side of her. Lovina gulped, despite her throat being oddly dry. She could just see the wagging tail and perky ears already. Her eyes may not have had slits in them, but they were, dear God, deep, deep green like the hills of Abruzzo in summer. They were playful, both innocently yet the complete opposite.

"Yes, I am obvious," the fair skinned beauty said before sighing, but without sadness or disappointment. Her hot breath hit Lovina's face. "How was that chocolate I gave you?"

"What the hell—?"

And then her words were abruptly interrupted by a soft pair of lips. Belgium's eyes were closed, while Romana's were wide open. The blond looked so at ease while the other woman was stiff as a board. Her head was buzzing and her ears nearly exploded with her pulse when she felt a tongue slip into her mouth. Lovina made a noise of, enjoyment?

What confused her even more was the low, almost inaudible sound from Bella.

Was she… _purring_?

The older woman pulled away, her feline smirk spreading seeing the younger girl breathless and flushed. She sat contently on her legs, bouncing slightly.

"It was very good, I take it."

The Italian nodded, not sure if she meant the chocolate or the kiss but either way, it was a yes.

* * *

><p>"… Did you get all that?"<p>

"Yes."

"Excellent."

Daniel pondered over the tape with his green eyes, super manly flower in his brown hair.

Sakura stood tall as she could, a thin and delicate smile on her face.

"I zoomed in on the kiss for extra effect."

"Perfect. Do you know what this did for me?"

"Give you an excuse to watch two women exchange physical affection?"

"No, but that too."

"Then what, Hungary?"

"This gave me an excuse to show this to Prussia and Austria and hopefully give them some ideas."


End file.
